This invention relates to a portable enclosure construction suitable as a portable garage or patio.
There are available a wide variety of portable enclosures such as awnings or the like employed to shield persons from the sun and the weather. However, they are formed of complex and expensive structures and are awkward which requires undesirable time for installation and removal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable enclosure which is effective for providing protection against outside weather, which is of simple and inexpensive construction and which requires little time to install or remove.